


Unexpected

by sakuracstark



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), True Blood
Genre: Spencer needs a hug, Vampire Spencer Reid, cross dress spencer reid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracstark/pseuds/sakuracstark
Summary: Criminal Minds Fanfiction with Spencer Reid/Original FemaleCharacter Original Female Character being a somewhat True Blood vampireMay have characters from True Blood, to be determined along the wayThere will be sex, and possible triggers, so be warned.





	1. Chapter 1

(https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134136561) I  walk over to Reid in the bullpen and ask him if he’s ready to go yet. We’re going to this new goth club I love and I managed to talk him into going with me, he sighs and nods, the rest of the team standing there confused. I link arms with him and we leave. We stop at my house where I already have an outfit for him, (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134137024) he laughs and puts it on, secretly he likes to cross-dress, mainly cause he doesn’t give a shit about gender. I only know because I ran into him at a bar once.

“Thanks for the outfit Garcia” he says, I nod and change into my outfit. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134137267) He smiles when he sees me and we head out.

After a few drinks a really attractive guy comes up and asks me to dance, I look to Spencer and he nods for me to go as I notice a girl eyeing him, I go with the guy.

A while later I see Reid making out with the same chick, (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134138330) I shrug and dance some more with my guy, his name is Ryan. Eventually he wants to leave and I notice Reid has disappeared with the girl, I shrug and we leave.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I wake up with a headache, confused with how I ended up where I am, then I remember last night and going clubbing and meeting a girl named Alaria and surprisingly enough, making out. When I get to work I notice Penelope wearing shades talking to the others, they look up when they see me as she finishes her sentence.

“He disappeared when I left” I hear her say, Morgan smirks.

“Pretty boy get some action eh” he asks, I snort.

“Do I seem like I would?” I ask, I turn to my desk and they all look surprised at my low opinion of myself. I work on files for a few hours before Morgan heads over.

“Look Reid,” he tries to say something but I interrupt him.

“Morgan, it’s fine. Leave it where it is, I’m not- It’s okay” I say, he looks surprised.

“So you’re like, asexual?” he asks, I snort and shake my head.

“No! I just don’t get my hopes up, I’m fine with it” I say, Morgan shakes his head sadly.

“Reid...” I interrupt him again.

“It’s okay Morgan, I’m used to it by now, I’m over it” I say, I get up and head to Penelope’s office. She looks up at me when I walk in.

“Hey, so how’d you get home? I feel bad” she asks, I shrug.

“I got a ride” I say, she nods awkwardly and looks back to her computer. I head to my desk and sit down with all my files and a few others from Morgan’s desk and Emily’s and JJ’s to get them finished faster.

After opening the third one, my phone rings, I answer.

“Dr. Spencer Reid” I say.

“Spencer? Hi, um, it’s Alaria from last night, I was wondering if you wanted to meet up at that restaurant I told you about” she asks, I grin, ignoring the curious faces of Derek and Emily.

“Sure, how about we meet there in an hour?” I ask, looking at the clock she giggles nervously.

“Sounds perfect, meet you there” she says, then hangs up, I quickly finish up what I have left and head to my apartment. I pick out an outfit that I bought a long time ago that I was going to wear last night but ended up not. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134139312) I get in the shower and then change. I head to the Darke Lounge Restaurant and look to see Alaria already at a table, she grins when she sees me, I head over to the table and sit down. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134139610)

“Thanks for calling” I say awkwardly, she laughs.

“Thanks for giving me your number, ya know, you didn’t tell me you were a genius” she says, I shrug.

“Not really something I like to throw out there on dates” I say, she grins.

“So are we on a date then Spencer?” she asks, I nod. “Good, that’s what I was hoping for”

“You don’t mind that you're dating a genius who’s socially awkward and nerdy as hell” I ask shyly, she laughs.

“I don’t believe that anyone is smarter than another. I think we’re all smart but in our own ways” she says, I smile softly and look at the menu, this place sure fits the "emo" stereotype and reputation. I smile at that thought. Somethings in the dark are actually pretty beautiful.

“Your also an FBI agent and you aren’t much of a goth” she states, I look up at her with a shrug, she giggles. “Well I’m morbid enough for the both of us” she jokes, I laugh. We order and talk for the rest of the night. It ends up she lives a few blocks away so I walk her home.

“Thanks for walking me home” she says, I smile.

“It was my pleasure Alaria, wanted to make sure you got home safe” I say, she grins and leans in, giving me a soft kiss, then leans back.

“Goodnight Spencer” she says, I smile.

“Goodnight” I watch her go inside then walk back to my car back at the restaurant and drive home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up and call Hotch, asking for a few vacation days, he agrees so I stay in for the day reading, after getting a few new surprises to show Alaria. The day after that I set up a lunch date with Alaria and an hour before I have to leave after I am already dressed I get a knock on my door, (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134140550) I go ahead and answer thinking it’s her and find Rossi on the other side of the door, he looks over me and shrugs, walking past me into my apartment, I shut the door behind him and turn around silently.

“Why’d you take vacation? You hate vacation Reid” he says, I sit on the couch and he sits on the chair across from me.

“I needed some space, and I need to be by myself sometimes you know” I say, he nods quietly, studying me. I sigh and look at my phone to check the time.

“You look good you know, the piercings will take a bit of getting used to but the clothing style... it fits” he says after a while, I nod with a tiny smile.

“Thanks... I tend not to wear stuff like this often” I say, he nods in understanding.

“Well, I just came by to see if you were okay and Garcia has a message” he says, getting up, I stand up too. “Show up at the same club tonight at six or she’ll have your head” he says, I laugh.

“Tell her I’ll be there” I say, he nods and he leaves a few moments later, in half an hour I walk down to the cafe and meet up with Alaria and tell her about tonight and then we enjoy our afternoon. At five I head home and get in the shower after being at the zoo with my new girlfriend. I get dressed into my new outfit that Alaria bought for me and head out, (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134141048) when I get there, I’m surprised to see the whole team there, everyone but Rossi, Penelope, and Hotch stare at my outfit and I get uncomfortable under their gazes.

“You cross-dress?” Emily asks, I shrug and look at Penelope for help and she smirks.

“I don’t remember buying you that, when’d you get it? it’s hot” she asks, I shrug.

“Uh, a friend gave it to me” I say awkwardly, she nods and Derek coughs to cover up laughing, JJ smacks his arm and then I notice Will, her husband is there, he smiles at me and I nod at him. Though I have to admit, Derek’s reaction hurt.

I walk over to the bar, aware that they are following me and get a drink.

“Hey Spence, hard night?” the bartender, Freddie, asks, I shrug and see Alaria walk up. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134141479)

“Hey Spencie baby” she purrs, I look at her unimpressed.

“You’ll have to come up with better than that” I say, she pouts and thinks for a moment.

“I have nothing” she says with a sigh, I snort.

“No surprise there” I flirt, she playfully punches my arm then looks to Penelope. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134141577)

“You must be Penelope, it’s a pleasure to meet you” she purrs with a smile, I choke on my drink.

“Behave Alaria” I scold playfully, she bats her eyelashes at me flirtatiously and grins.

“Or what? You’ll spank me?” she flirts, Derek chokes at the familiar phrase and Hotch and Rossi look surprised at my composure, well, I suppose they all do.

“I’m not answering that” I say, swallowing the rest of my drink, I order another one as she laughs. The others looks surprised at my open flirting.

“The revenge of Isis tear them all down” Alaria’s friend, Isis sings to us. I smile at her. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134141814)

“Isis” I nod, she grins at me then gives me a hug.

“S-spencer” she hiccups.

“My god Isis you’re drunk as a skunk!” Alaria exclaims, I snicker, she mock glares at me as Isis grabs onto my arm to remain balanced.

“I’m taking her home-” Alaria starts to say.

"I got it" Iris' brother sighs, walking up, grabbing Isis’s arm and dragging her home. Alaria shrugs and then mutters something about the bathroom before disappearing into the crowd.

“Who’s the chick?” Derek asks, the others look intrigued.

“Alaria” I say simply, Penelope gasps.

“She’s the girl who was here last time, who you were making out with” she squeals, I look around to make sure no one else heard her and look at her with a ‘no shit’ expression.

“Um, yeah, She is” I say, she giggles.

“The loner is not so alone now is he?” she giggles, I snort.

“Not really, no” I agree, they all look surprised. Then I notice Dre walking over and sigh. (http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134206257)

“Hello Spencer’ she purrs, looking at me flirtatiously, I ignore her and Derek raises an eyebrow. “Spencer?” she tries quietly, grabbing my arm, I pull my arm away and glare at her.

“Don’t touch me” I hiss, then I walk away to get a stronger drink.

“Why were you being rude to her, she seems like a nice girl that likes you” Derek says, getting a drink beside me, the team walks over silently, Dre gone... For now.

“She’s a pain in the ass, and she’s not a ‘nice girl’” I say, he looks surprised at the venom in my voice.

“Spencer, you wouldn’t hate someone without a reason, what did she do?” Hotch asks, I sigh and down the rest of my drink, waving for another.

“You don’t want to know” I say darkly, then Dre walks back over.

“Spence” she says with tears in her eyes, I look at her with a blank stare straight into her eyes, not blinking. She sighs and turns and walks away, I turn back to my new drink.

“Dre still chasing after you” Nikoli asks me, (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=134206928) sliding into the chair on the other side of me, I look at him with a pained expression.

“It’s so painful” I moan, he laughs as the music changes. (http://youtu.be/AFqvm1oWDFY?t=2m45s)

“She still doesn’t know how to take a hint” he states, I nod and then motion for him to look, he turns and the team does to see her talking to an old man, her father, they turn back but Nikoli is wide eyed. “That’s why she’s after you” he states, but I know it’s a question. I nod and look at the table.

“Alaria is going to be pissed” he says, I nod miserably.

“My life sucks” I say, he laughs and solutes me.

“Don’t all of ours?” he laughs harshly as her father turns and looks at me with a dark look, waving me over. I grab one of Derek’s shots and down it. “Want back up”

“Nah” I wave him off and wander over.

"Dean" I say in an annoyed sigh.

"Spencer" he huffs. "You have come mighty far since I last seen you" 

"I know... Why do you think I left" I hiss, he glares.

"You know better than to act like this with me Isa" he glares, I wince and look at the floor in embarassment.

"I-" I get interrupted as Alaria strides up.

"Dean" She hisses with a glare, I glance at her and wince again at the expression on her face.

"A-Alaria" he gasps, stepping back. "Didn't realize he was one of yours"

"He's not, but he is mine" she hisses. I notice the team walking up behind us along with Nikoli.

"Is there a problem here" Hotch asks, giving a strange look to Dean.

"No of course not" Alaria says sweetly, looking at Hotch with wide innocent eyes before looking at Dean with dark angry eyes. "Right Dean" 

"R-Right" he stutters, he glances at me briefly. "Was good seeing you Is-Spencer" 

"Mhmm, get your pasty white ass out of here before I kick it out, and don't forget to let the door hit ya on your way out" Nikoli's half brother Levi says, sliding up to me and wrapping his arm around my waist with a chilling smirk. Dean growls and stomps out of here, but before he leaves, "And keep you're god awful daughter out of our lives"

"Jeeze bro" Nikoli says, walking up and hugging him. "I told you things have cooled down"

"Yeah but you forgot to mention he was in town" he grumbles, Alaria laughs.

"Nikoli! I didn't know he bothered you too" she pouts, I sigh.

"What is going on" I sigh, my team seems in agreement. 

"Just leave it be babe" she purrs, I roll my eyes with a small smile on my face. 

"Uh huh... Babe? You're going to have to keep thinking" I say with a smirk, she laughs. 

"Levi, so nice to meet you" he says, holding a hand out to Alaria, she smirks.

"Alaria Quinn" she hums, looking at Nikoli.

"Excuse me but what the hell is going on here" Derek asks, I frown. 

"Just a disagreement" Nikoli says cooly,"He's an old acquaintance"

"He is creepy as fuck" Garcia mutters, I laugh bitterly.

"Oh he's a creep alright" I mutter, but only Alaria heard me and she frowned.

"Let me know is that bitch tries to talk to you again" she says with a glare, I nod quickly with wide eyes, she turns and glares at her across the dance floor and I sigh. She turns back and looks at the team, while Nikoli and Levi head out.

"We're going to my place, I demand a message for that bullshit" she growls, rolling her neck, I grin mischieviesly and ignore the shocked and confused expressions of my coworkers.

"As the Queen demands" I tease, she smirks, dragging me by the hand out of the club.


	4. Chapter 4

After our little bout of playful massaging we lay on her bed in silence, thinking about the other events of tonight.

"You used to work for him... Didn't you" she asks, I nod, she rolls onto her side and looks at me, taking my hand, I look her in the eyes. "Why"

I sigh and curl up to her, still looking at her. "I told you about my mom and how my dad left... But I didn't tell you that I was the one who had to pay all the bills, I had to watch over my mom, make sure she didn't hurt herself or anyone else, keep child protective services away, it was hard... And it was expensive... He gave me a way to pay for all of that" I admit, se lays her head on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't have had to go through that" she sighs, I shrug against her.

"Had to survive somehow" I whisper, she holds me close in silence for an hour or two.

"If... If I had a way to make it all better, make it so he could never hurt you again... Would you take it" she asks shyly, I ignore the part of me wanting to ask what she means and think about what it could mean for me.

"What do you mean" I ask slowly, she looks away in thought before looking back at me and opens her mouth, then suddenly her teeth extend into fangs, I freeze.

"What the hell" I gasp, her teeth go back to normal and she looks at me quizzically. 

"I'm a vampire" she admits, I tilt my head to the side in thought and look at her, trying to notice what I missed. "I know it's a lot to take in, but I won't hurt you... Ever" 

"I... Believe that" I finally say, she smiles softly. "What do you mean though"

"I could... change you" she says quietly. I take a moment to think of the possibilities.

"The myths" I ask, she shrugs.

"Holy water is a myth, stakes can kill us, sunlight can kill some but a certain bloodline can go out in the sun, it's just uncomfortable for them while others just burn to death, garlic is a myth, being undead... That one is complicated" she explains, I nod as I think about it.

"I-I need to be able to work in the day" I say, she smirks.

"I'm of the bloodline that can go in the sun, that's why I'm so feared, some humans are sensitive to us, like Dean. He knows his place" she says softly, though smirking at the last part. I nod thoughtfully. I could be strong, and be able to take care of myself. 

"Fire?" I ask, she winces.

"Death" she answers, I suddenly smirk.

"Gunshot"

"Just remove the bullet and it'll heal otherwise you'll bleed out and if you run out of it and don't feed, you'll collapse" 

"I'll do it" I say, she looks at me in shock.

"You want to-"

"I want to be with you... Forever, even if it means I won't be human" I admit shyly, she smirks and rolls us over so she's on top of me.

"Are you sure you want this? That you want me?" 

"Yes Alaria" I whimper as she rubs up against me, she purrs.

"It'll hurt" she says, pulling off my shirt. I lean back against the pillows with a smirk.

"I know" She pulls down my pants and boxers. I hiss as she rubs herself on me, since I was giving her a massage earlier she's only wearing a bra and panties. She starts kissing and sucking on my neck and I sigh against her. She meets my eyes and I nod, she goes back to my neck and bites.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to a humming coming from downstairs. Downstairs? Holy shit, my hearing is that good? I get out of bed with a grin. I pull on a black silk robe set on the other side of the bed. I look at my fingers after I tie it shut, noticing the half washed dirt from under the nails, what the fuck. I wander downstairs to see Ariana in the kitchen heating up two mugs of something in the microwave, she grins at me.

"Why is there dirt under my fingernails" I ask in confusion. "Did I garden in my sleep or something" I ask, her grin falters.

"Erm... when you make a vampire, you have to kill them and drink all their blood while slowly feeding them your own. Then bury them where they will climb out of when they awake, it's a process" she says hesitantly, I grimace and then look at her curiously.

"Why am I clean then" I ask.

"I bathed you, you fell asleep as soon as you came out, so I took care of you" she shyly says, I grin at her. The microwave beeps and she pulls out two steaming mugs that smell like heaven, she hands me one which I gulp down fast, then hands me another before filling the other again with a pitcher before heating it up in the microwave. When I'm finished I realize what I just drank. 

"That was blood wasn't it" I ask, she smiles in embarrassment.

"I figured I'd let you find out on your own" she says quietly.

"Where do you get it" I ask quietly, finishing off my second mug.

"I have an inside man at the hospital" she states, I nod. 

"How often do we have to drink" I ask.

"For me, I drink daily, but I could go maybe a week before losing control" she admits, I nod thoughtfully.

"How about control" I ask, she shrugs.

"From what I've seen a vampire's control usually is based on how they were as a human. I think you'll do just fine unless you really hate someone or have an extreme emotional response" she explains, I grin.

"Good to know" I murmur. She takes out her mug and starts drinking.

"Something you may want to know is that our existence is going to go public soon, in a couple months" she states, I blanch.

"Sorry, what?" I ask, there is no way I heard that right, the world knowing of the existence of vampires? We'd be hunted.

"Doctors have created an alternative to blood, it's synthetic blood that can keep our kind properly nourished" 

"How" I ask, intrigued by this new scientific discovery, she shrugs.

"Not my thing so I'm unsure. But when it's made known the information will be readily available... Anyways, when do you go back to work? We need to prepare you"

"Monday, so four days" I say, suddenly worried it's not enough time, she laughs at the look on my face.

"Babe, you'll be fine" 

"Okay... So where do we begin?"

 

The next few days are a flurry of going out and learning about my new senses.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up the day I head back to work, I get dressed in nicer clothes, I may not have anyone to impress but as I've learned over the last few days, while it can be good to be underestimated, I want respect that I wouldn't get dressed like I used to. (https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=234011788)

I end up being there an hour before the rest of my team, I shrug and get to work, by the time everyone is here, Morgan is giving me strange looks and Prentiss seems a bit impressed. Of course that's when we get a case and we all have to meet at the conference room, I grab myself a cup of coffee, but I'll end up puking it later of course since I'm not made to eat or drink this stuff anymore. Alaria found it hilarious the last few days as I'd force myself to drink coffee, even in all of it's foulness, and wait before expelling it to prepare for work. I'm proud of the fact that I didn't even make a face.

"Alright, Shreveport, Louisiana guys, a lot of strange deaths have occurred through the past four months. They've found bodies from Tennessee, to Arkansas, then finally, to stay in Louisiana" Penelope begins dramatically.

"Hold up baby girl, why call us in now" Morgan wonders, I silently ask the same thing.

"They didn't think it connected until the most recent murder of a John Doe in Shreveport who has Arkansas identification, they widened their search to the surrounding states and found two more bodies in Arkansas, and one in Tennessee" she answers, I look down to the file on the table finally as she loads her presentation on whats going on. I freeze when I read the cause of death. Two puncture wounds in the right common carotid artery, missing all blood, and the heart seemingly torn from it's chest with some sort of claws. I look up in shock.

"What kind of cause of death is this? A joke" I ask in shock, the others look confused, Penelope smirks.

"Nope" she pops the 'p', "Three different coroners were called in to verify the authenticity, they think it's someone pretending to be some sort of vampire or something"

"What in the actual hell" Morgan mutters, looking at his file, everyone else beginning to do the same. 

"Any thoughts" Hotch finally asks, looking at all of us after we review everything, I shake my head in shock, looking at the information in disbelief, everyone else looking about the same. "Then wheels up in fifteen, Garcia you're coming too"

When we leave the conference room I head to a private area and call Alaria.

"Hey baby" she purrs, I roll my eyes. I've been letting her call me that since I've changed, I don't know why but I kind of like it now.

"Hey, do you know anything about Louisiana" I ask, she goes silent for a moment.

"You were called in on those deaths huh" she remarks.

"What the fuck is going on down there" I ask, she snorts.

"We aren't sure, the community is in an uproar and the sheriff of that sector is lost as to what is going on, which is a first for him, nothing usually gets past him. It's making the higher ups uncomfortable... We don't know if it's a vampire or a human, but either way it's going to make this 'coming out of the coffin' thing, a huge mess" she explains, I sigh and look out at the bullpen, Morgan looks up and sees me and waves me down.

"Well I gotta go, we're flying down there right now" I say, she growls.

"I'll meet you there, no way am I letting you run around blind with whats going on" she hisses, I hang up as I reach Morgan.

"What was that" he asks, I shrug.

"Letting Alaria know where I'm going" I say, he raises a brow.

"Is something going on between you two" he asks, I smirk.

"She's my girlfriend" I say, he looks shocked but proud. 

 

We review the case again while we're on the jet and when we are done we all keep our space to prepare ourselves for this obviously tough case. I get pulled out my thoughts by my phone ringing, everyone glances over as I walk to the small kitchen on the far side of the jet for privacy.

"Reid"

"I'll be in Louisiana in an hour" Alaria states.

"Okay, find anything new" I ask.

"Well, at some point you'll need to come with me to introduce yourself to the Sheriff and ask permission to be in his sector, but I doubt he'd say no due to your job alone, never mind that you're one of mine" she explains, I sigh.

"Ok, anything relating to the case?"

"No, but the doctors I was telling you about? They are arguing to release the news to the public before the original planned date due to the deaths. The Authority want this solved now so that won't happen because the American Vampire League is convinced the world won't handle the news well if there is currently a vampire-like serial killer, the Authority agree" she informs, I sigh.

"This is getting more complicated by the minute"

"I know, but there's a lot riding on this, whether your team solves this or us and the Sheriff solve this, either way it needs to be done, and needs to be done fast" She asserts.

Suddenly the pilot asks us to prepare for landing, I wrap up the call and sit down and buckle up.

"Talking to your girlfriend" Morgan teases, I'd blush if I was still human, I decide to shrug.

"187 has a girlfriend" Penelope gasps, I snort at her surprise.

"Yeah it's that Alaria chick from the other night at the club" he replies, she looks impressed and the others look somewhat surprised.

Thankfully, Hotch shuts the conversation down before I have to say anything. Being a vampire doesn't suddenly make me want to blab all my personal feelings, which I can remain grateful for.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm Chief Jon Le'Beau, you guys and ladies must be from the BAU" A man greets us when we get off the jet.

"We are" Hotch agrees before going into the introductions. The Chief reiterates the details as we ride over to the station.

"Now I ain't sure what is going on here, but it needs to be taken care of soon cause this city is going into unrest with all these deaths" he ventures, I nod.

"You're right, the people here must be terrified, has there been any sort of press release yet" I ask curiously, ignoring the, once again, shocked look of my teammates. 

"Nothin of the sort, we aren't really sure what to say" he admits, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll get right on that" JJ says, the Chief smiles at her thankfully.

"Do you have any patterns identified yet or any suspects" Prentiss asks, the guy frowns. 

"Well, there is two people that are always found near the crime scenes but I doubt they did it" he confesses.

"We'd like to have a word with them" Hotch commands, the Chief sighs before turning to the officer who's driving.

"Tell him that he'll have visitors later on" he orders, the officer winces but agrees as he pulls into a parking lot at the station.

"Good luck" the officer says as we walk in, the Chief doesn't acknowledge that he said anything while we all look at each other with unease. Must be a great guy if the law is scared of him.

"Why do we need to wait to meet with these people" Hotch asks, the guy shrugs.

"He's busy during the day I suppose, he only shows up if it's during the evening" he informs, I snort in my mind, this might be one of the Sheriffs guys that Alaria was talking about.


	8. Chapter 8

We don't get very far by the time that we get ready to meet this supposed non-suspect. 

"We'll all go, as it's close to the hotel" Hotch says.

 

When we arrive out of this strange building we are greeted by a strange but beautiful blonde woman who looks uninterested.

"You must be the Feds we were contacted about, follow me" she says in a bored tone, I tilt my head to the side, studying her in curiosity as we follow her. We end up in this huge space that seems to be being built to be some sort of bar or club. In a part of the room there's a man in a throne and a woman in front of him, speaking to him. They both look up as we enter and oh, that's Alaria.

"You changed your hair" I say conversationally as we get closer, she smirks.

"Wanted a new look. Nice to see you all again, wish it wasn't under these horrible circumstances" she replies airily.

"Who are you" he asks, Hotch introduces us and why we were there. "Who are you"

"I'm Eric Northman and this is Pam De Beaufort, so since we were seen near these crime scenes you think we are the murderers" he muses, a small smirk to his lips. He stares me in the eyes. "We are just looking for who is disrupting this community, just like you"

"Is that so" Morgan prods, I roll my eyes at his disbelief.

"I don't know what you want us to say other than we're innocent" he points out, his arms stretched out as if to show he's innocent.

"Where were you-" Morgan starts but Hotch shuts him down.

"Thank you for your time, we will likely need to speak with you again so don't leave the state" he says handing Pam a card, she looks at it with a disgusted smirk.

"We won't" he states, turning back to Alaria as if to dismiss us, Pam offers to show the way out but I stay at Alaria's request. When they leave she finally tells me why I'm here.

"Eric is the Sheriff of this Sector" she explains, I look to him and nod in respect, as she has somewhat explained this to me.

"So you're Alaria's new pet project" Pam smirks, I shrug.

"I guess so"

"They believe that this is actually caused by a vampire" she admits, I sigh.

"Of course it is"

"Have a seat Doctor Reid" Eric says, waving his arm towards one of two smaller thrones next to him. 

"Any ideas as to who is doing this" I ask, he frowns.

"Whenever we arrive at the scene there isn't enough of a trail to follow" 

"That's... unfortunate" I mutter, Alaria snorts.

"If they truly are like us, then they know how to get around us" she states, I nod. 

"Keep me in the loop on what's going on and I'll try to keep you updated. Pam will exchange information, I have somethings I need to attend to" Eric says airily, I nod and he heads towards a secluded part of the club.

"I have to get back to the hotel" I say, Alaria nods.

"Let's go" she grabs my hand and pulls me out of the club.


End file.
